Rising At Dawn
Background Serving as the conventional means for curing vampirism, it can be obtained any time after contracting the disease and can be completed as many times as desired. Objectives #Speak to Falion in Morthal. #Obtain a filled black soul gem. #Bring the black soul gem to Falion. #Meet Falion at the Summoning Stones at Dawn (5/6 AM). #Watch Falion perform the ritual. #Speak to Falion. Walkthrough , Morthal's thaumaturge, can help cure vampirism.]] Before speaking to anyone, make sure the Dragonborn is not a stage 4 vampire or everyone will attack on sight. To remedy Stage 4, wait until night and drink the blood of a sleeping person (this no longer occurs if the add-on is installed). At any point after becoming a vampire, speak to any bartender in Skyrim and hear a rumor that Falion in Morthal has been doing experiments with the all sorts of undead, draugr, vampires, and the like, beginning the quest Rising at Dawn. is required for completing the ritual.]] Travel to Morthal, north of Whiterun and find Falion's House. It's the second house past the Blacksmith. After 6pm, go in and speak to Falion, and he will recognize the Dragonborn as a vampire. Ask him what he knows about curing vampirism and he will say he can perform a ritual to remove the curse, but he will need a filled black soul gem first. If a black soul gem is lacking, Falion has one for sale, but that can prove to be a bit cost prohibitive for some. Another good way to acquire one is to travel to Fort Snowhawk, west of Morthal as it's full of Necromancers, who frequently carry black soul gems. Once a soul gem is acquired from one necromancer, cast Soul trap on another necromancer to fill it up to make Fort Snowhawk the one stop shop. Broken Fang Cave always has a black soul gem in the chamber with the beds. It is on top of a small shelf to the left of the arcane enchanter. Return to Morthal and speak with Falion, giving him the filled black soul gem. He will tell the Dragonborn to meet him at dawn (between 5 and 6 AM) at the Summoning Stones, which is located to the North of town. Go there and meet him as he instructed, then watch him perform the ritual. Make sure to feed first, otherwise Falion will not have trust enough to help. If Falion chooses to attack or if the Dragonborn becomes a stage 4 vampire before or as Falion begins the ritual (at which point he will attack) using a calm spell (or Voice of the Emperor if the an Imperial) will stop Falion from attacking and he will complete the ritual. The screen will fade to black, and when vision returns, the vampirism will be gone. Trivia *If Falion's arrival at the Summoning Stones is delayed so he does not arrive before dawn, he will not perform the ritual and will keep the black soul gem. From this point on the quest will be broken and it will be unable to be completed. - (Fix this by attacking him, dragging him to the area right beside the shrine attacking him there until he goes into a crouch and then talking to him when he stands up.) *The Summoning Stones are located north and just slightly west of Morthal on the western one of the two peninsulas north of Morthal. It can be very hard to find; it may be advisable to scout it out in the daylight ahead of time. *If uncertain how to get to the Summoning Stones, wait outside Falion's house until exactly 3AM, at which time Falion himself will leave for the ritual and he may then be followed. *This quest also cures the vampire lord condition with the add-on. Bugs * Upon arriving at the Summoning Stones during the Speak to Falion objective, Falion may be standing outside the circle, which will prevent continuing the objective this quest. In order to complete the objective, he must be forced into the circle, either by luring him into the circle by attacking and calming him or by nudging him little by little into the circle. Unrelenting force may also be used to push him into the circle. Once he is in the circle, speaking with Falion will trigger the next stage of the quest. ** Solution: Using the console (hit ~), click on Falion, use the "disable" command, then use the "enable" command. *If in the final stage of vampirism, the fourth stage, and Falion is told to begin the ritual, he will begin to attack. This can be corrected by running from him, feeding and then coming back. *If the Dragonborn becomes a stage-four vampire at the same time as the end of the ritual, they will not be cured of vampirism, will not be able to feed and will be unable to talk to Falion or any other generic NPCs. *Falion may not leave his home after starting the quest so he cannot be given the soul gem to cure the vampirism. * After giving Falion the black soul gem, and standing on the platform he may not appear and perform the cure. The quest will say to talk to Falion, but when the dialogue options open up nothing regarding vampirism will appear. ru:Подъем на рассвете Category:Skyrim: Side Quests